


Harry potter and the Granger of secrets

by slytherinenigma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellamione Cult's July Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma
Summary: For The july prompt F*ck you, Pay meForgive my horrid title I literally could not think of anything!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Harry potter and the Granger of secrets

Narcissa sat primly on the sofa in her sister's modest living room. Thursday afternoons were always reserved for a Black sisters catch up. This time it was Andromeda’s turn to host.

“Didn’t Bella explain to you why she is missing out today?” Narcissa asked as she accepted the teacup and saucer from the tray Andromeda held out before placing it on the table and plopping down next to her sister.

“No, she only said it was of great importance and would explain more tomorrow” Andromeda replied. She poured the teapot into the two cups, adding one sugar and taking a sip of her own.

“Well, I call those bad manners.” Narcissa hmphed, it was not like Bella to miss such a get-together as she deemed the sisters' time important since they had become reacquainted. She could still hear the bitter words her sister spat the last time she had been late due to another appointment running over.

“I call it bullshit personally” Andromeda commented while taking another sip of her tea. Narcissa was about to take a sip as she heard the callous words spoken from her sister's mouth.

“Don’t speak so crudely andy!” she stared at her sister horrified. “I see the potters have let you down once again” Narcissa spoke looking at teddy sitting in the room across the hall 3 feet from the TV completely engrossed in whatever he was watching.

“Ooh didn't you hear?” Andromeda perked up. “She went into labor this morning!”

“Who?”

“Well Hermione of course!”

“Oh my!” Narcissa responded more intrigued at the upcoming gossip that would circle such an event. “Have they any idea who the father is?”

“Not a word has been spoken despite the rumours flying around over the months”

“I'm sure we will know by tomorrow, St Mungos will blood register the child. That parchment will not hold any secret even if Ms. Granger wants to keep it a secret” Narcissa knew even without Rita Skeeter no longer writing for the paper the Prophet would be all over this story tomorrow. 

“It's not a Weasley, that I am certain of” Andromeda confirmed. 

“How can you be sure, she only left Weasley around the time conception would be made. There is a strong chance”   
  
“Nope Hermione isn’t stupid, This baby is no accident in my opinion.” Andromeda nodded, she was so sure.

“How about a bet big sister? 5 Galleons say it's a Weasley. Perhaps not Ronald's but she's close to at least two of those brothers! And I don't blame her. They are much more hospitable than that useless sidekick of Potters”

“Agreed” Andromeda held her hand out to seal the deal. They would know tomorrow.

****

Narcissa Floo’d to Andromeda's quite Irate the next morning. 

“We need to drive to Black mansion now!”

Andromeda was still halfway through eating her morning toast as her youngest sibling came bombing through the fireplace making demands.

“What for?” Andromeda mumbled through a mouth full of toast.

“Chew and swallow before you talk!” 

“Is that what Lucius instructs you to do?” Andromeda responded in a sarcastic tone.

“Must you make a sexual pun out of everything!” Narcissa tutted.   
  


“Must you storm into my kitchen at 08:15 making demands when I’m trying to enjoy breakfast!”

Narcissa paused for a moment. Perhaps she had been a little over-demanding, but it was always within reason.

“Have you heard from Bella today?”

“No, why?”

“Then we need to go! My owl arrived back unopened. The Floo is shut off and I can't apparate within 2 miles of the mansion!”

“I think I might try that for a peaceful day tomorrow” Andromeda muttered under her breath.

“Andy!” Narcissa shouted once again. The middle sister put a hand to her head delicately, it was too early to cope with a full Narcissa meltdown.

“Ugh, If I promise to drive you there soon will you let me finish my breakfast without whining!”

Narcissa looked about to complain about the last comment but decided not to argue and nodded before sitting down on a vacant chair at the table. Only the muggle radio playing in the background as a distraction.

Narcissa attempted to relax slightly. She watched as Andromeda continued to munch her toast slowly staring into space. Time seemed to pass slowly, unaware of the impatient tapping of her fingers on the table as she waited for her sister to finish.

Andromeda had enough. Throwing her last half slice back onto her plate.

“Right! Fine we will go, I will get the keys!” she stomped through to the fruit bowl pulling a set of keys out.    
  
“Aren't you going to clean up?” Narcissa asked looking at the abandoned plate and coffee mug.

“Don't” Andromeda hissed. She was almost at the end of her tether when it came to her baby sister's OCD. She stepped out of the house unlocking the car before getting in.

“Stop fiddling!” Andromeda commanded as she drove through the country lanes.

“Sorry! It always baffles me why these things need buttons and dials.” Narcissa commented as she continued to press and make the window go up and down. Poor Andromeda thought she was having another hot flush until she realised the heating was on full setting.

“Have you heard anything from The potters about Hermione?” Narcissa asked.

“No, they came for Teddy last night. Seems none of them were even allowed into the delivery room with Miss Granger. It's been very hush-hush.”   
  
They pulled up at the mansion gate. Stepping out of the car and walking to the gate to allow the wards to recognise them.

The gate creaked open. It was always a nostalgic feeling to step into the mansion after so many years banished from it. However, Andromeda couldn't deny Bellatrix had gutted the dark murky walls to a more placid homely dwelling. 

Narcissa marched straight to the door expecting it to open as she stepped up.”Oof” she huffed as she barged straight into the iron-studded door. It hadn’t budged for her. She thumped on it. Pulled the cord and began shouting obscenities until the door threw itself open and she almost fell to the floor through it.

“What the fuck Narcissa!” Bellatrix shouted from the top of the curving stairwell. A face of thunder at being disturbed. Andromeda quietly stepped in and assisted her youngest sibling in standing up.

“What the hell indeed Bella! Why are you avoiding us! I couldn't get near the house all morning!”

“Within good reason, I don't want anyone near the house! I will talk to you when is convenient, now would you kindly get lost!”

Narcissa stomped up the stairs towards her sister. Standing face to face in a challenging manner.

“What are you hiding?”

“Leave now!” Bellatrix hissed. Her dark eyes wide and menacing at her challenging sister. Andromeda reading the look suddenly rushed up the last few steps to grab the blonde. “Come on Narcissa, she will tell us when it's appropriate.” she tried tugging the blonde's arm back down the stairs towards the door. However, all went still and silent as an unusual sound came from a room just across the hall behind where Bellatrix was standing guard.

A brief look of worry covered Bella's face. Narcissa, not missing it, shrugged Andy from her arms and stormed across to the door. She pushed it open. And stopped dead in the doorway.

Narcissa was speechless as she looked on at one Hermione Granger sitting content in a chair, breastfeeding an infant. 

Bellatrix barged past her. Protectively standing between her and the room. 

“Don't you fucking start Narcissa” Bellatrix whispered harshly. Not giving the Blonde a change to demand an explanation.

“We only just got him settled,” Bella continued.

“We?” Narcissa queried.

“Him?” Andromeda whispered a smile on her face. She peeked over the blonde witch's shoulder towards Hermione.

Hermione stood up and walked across to the doorway allowing them to see the little bundle in her arms. Though small there was already a tuft of jet black hair appearing at the top of the baby's head.

“Told you it wasn't a Weasley!” Andromeda grinned. Narcissa scoffed at her, still taking in what she was seeing.

“Pay me” Andromeda held out her hand towards her younger sister still staring at the little one in front of her.

“You're absurd!” Narcissa cried. 

“Fuck you. Pay me” Andromeda retaliated waving the fingers of her hand towards herself gesturing for her sister to hand the galleons over.    
  


“A Weasley?” Bellatrix growled, “He is the Heir of Black!”

“WHAT!” Narcissa shouted. The baby began to fuss, disturbed from the loud noises. Hermione turned away bringing him back to suckle. Bellatrix moved towards them. Preciously stroking the small tufts of hair cooing softly.

“I’d like you both to meet your nephew, Aquarius Granger Black” Hermione said with a proud smile on her face. Andromeda beamed at her. Narcissa was lost for words.    
  
“He’s yours?” she breathed looking at Bellatrix. Bella turned 

“Of course he’s mine Cissy!” she answered sharply. 

“But they can’t be the heir of Black if they are illegitema-” Narcissa was cut off as a hand went over her mouth. Andromeda shook her head knowing that was not the way to continue. Bellatrix at this point had a face of thunder before pawing at Hermione's left hand for her to show the rather large impressive ring on her finger.   
  
“Two months ago, he is as legitimate as Dora or Draco. And before you start Cissy! No one knew we were married nor did they know he was mine. The only person who knew was Healer Luna Lovegood. Why the hell do you think I barricaded you all out. We just wanted a few hours to ourselves and safety for our son”

“Congratulations to you both” Andromeda smiled. Bella for the first time smirked with pride.

“I can't believe you never told us” Narcissa huffed. “How did you even manage to conceive?”

“The same way Lucius got you pregnant. Except I used the spell that you use when Lucius begs you to let him be bottom bitch”.

Andromeda sniggered at Narcissa’s mortified look. She knew her sister would grow used to this. It was a new baby to coo over after all. The house of Black had strengthened once again. A new era had begun. And she was 5 galleons better off than she was yesterday.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
